4 Godnss ‘Aik
by 16estrellas
Summary: Shaoran, tiene una banda, que esta pegando demasiado en Japón, todos conocen su historia, sus lyrics, miles de fans los siguen, por su gran talento le es imposible a el y a sus amigos tener vida social o amorosa... New CHappie XD ¡¡FINAL!
1. El concierto

Jejeje bueno aquí 16estrellas con una nueva idea jaja, que me surgió ayer cuando estaba escribiendo la continuación de MEDICINA ALBOROTADA jeje con una cancion de U2 , amo ese grupo jejee, bueno ya vamos con la historia….

/././. SUMMARY .\\.\\.\\

Shaoran, tiene una banda, que esta pegando demasiado en Japón, todos conocen su historia, sus lyrics, miles de fans los siguen, por su gran talento le es imposible a el y a sus amigos tener vida social o amorosa, pero eso solo es antes de que conoces a estas chicas….

/././. PRÓLOGO .\\.\\.\\

_Miles de jóvenes se encontraban en elteatro nacional de Japón donde una banda de 4 chicos estaban a punto de dar su concierto, toda la gente gritaba "….4 Godnss 'Aik…4 Godnss 'Aik…4 Godnss 'Aik" _

_Si asi se llamaba el grupo '' 4 Godnss 'Aik'' (For Goodness Sake) integarada por 4 jóvenes, tenían alrededor de unos 19-20 años_

………………………

"_Que nervios….no?" comentó un jóven de ojos azules con gafas "Jaja, tienes toda la razón, pero sladra bien, como siempre….verdad ShoShung…he—he" comentó un jóven de cabello plateado, algo largo, y de ojos color miel , pero mientras yo interrumpia, el chico al que llamo el joven **ShoShung** le había mandado una mirada para matar…"Grr…tonto Yue, deja de llamarme asi…o si no..grr.." comentó el joven algo enojado_

"_Chicos vamos, dos minutos para salir a excena, vamos…apurense" comentó un jóven de unos 26 años _

" _Si, ya vamos Reii, c'mon vamos ya…" comentó un chico de ojos grises de cabello negro "Te segumis Yamazaki" comentó el chico de ojos azules "Si, si, eriol…ya vamos"comentó el de ojos miel "Shaoran si no te apuras en frnete de todos te llamare…" fue interrumpido por shaoran" si, si ya voy Yue, ya dejame..grr…" comentó shaoran " HAHAHAHA" todos se estaban riendo de la expresión de Shaoran –es tan lindo cuando se enoja- "Bueno, ya , vamos shaoran"….._

" _4 Godnss 'Aik…..4 Godnss 'Aik……..4 Godnss 'Aik……" se escuchaba todavía gritar, se escuchaban aplausos y demas_

…………………………

_(en algun lugar del gran estadio)_

"_No puedo creer que estemos aquí Saku-chan" comentó una chica de ojos color amatista "Yo tampoco lo puedo creer Tommy, es tan genial o no Rika-chan? Chihauru?" Comentó una chica de ojos verdes " Siiii, saku-chan, gracias a tomoyo-chan tenemos esta gran oportunidad ju-ju" comentó Chihauru "Claro, todo por mis queridas amigas hehehe" respondió tomoyo "Y a que no saben que?" murmuró Tomoyo "Que? Que? Tommy?" comentó Sakura_

"_Bueno, como tenemos palcos, pues se hara una rifa y 10 jóvenes podrán conocer a los integrantes de la banda 4 Godnss 'Aik no es genial? Por finlos podremos conocer, " dijo tomoyo "Wooo…Tomoyo-chan es genial" dijo chihauru " Pero, dijiste que se hace una rifa, y que tal si no nos toca" comentó Rika_

"_A hohohoho, bueno veran, mi mamá, recuerdan que tiene asi no se, algo de poder jeje entre las compañías?" comentó tomoyo "Claro, tommy, tía sonomi es super poderosa jaja" comentó sakura_

"_Bueno jeje, creo que tendremos algo de ventaja, por que al terminar el concierto podremos ir a conocerlos sin tener que preocuparnos por la rifa hoho" comentó tommoyo "WOOO..GENIAL…SUGOII"comentaron las tres chicas_

"_Tercera llamada comencamos, denele un fuerte aplauso a los chicos de 4 Godnss 'Aik" se escuchó una voz y todos comenzaron a gritar, los telones se abrieron dejando a la vista a un chicote ojos cafes con una guitarra electrica al frente con el micrófono(Shaoran), al fondo una bateria con un chico de cabello plateado(Yue, un poco mas atrás y tambien con un micrófono y una guitarra eléctrica un jóven de cabello negro azulado y ojos azules con gafas(Eriol) y a su lado un chico de cabello negro y ojos grises con un bajo(Yamazaki)…_

_Se comenzaron a escuchar las baquetas de la batería_

"_Uno, dos, tres, Catorce…" dijo Yue_

_Y las guitarras comenzaron a tocar_

"_Turn it up loud, captain" dijo Yamazaki_

"Lights go down, it's dark  
The jungle is your head  
Can't rule your heart  
I'm feeling so much stronger than  
I thought  
Your eyes are wide  
And though your soul  
It can't be bought  
Your mind can wander" Cantó Shaoran

"_Woo esto es genial" comentó sakura " Estos chicos son super buenos" comentó Tomoy "Siiiii" comentaron Rika y Chihauru al unísono_

"_Hello, Hello" "(¡Hola!)" comenzaron a cantar los jovenes que veían a los chicos  
"I'm at a place called Vertigo" " (¿Donde esta?)" corearon de nuevo  
"It's everything I wish I didn't know  
Except you give me something i can feel, feel" terminó de cantar shaoran_

_Bueno – adelantare el tiempo jeje- ya había terminado el concierto…_

"_Muchas gracias, Tomoeda, por haber venido y habernos escuchado" grito Yue " En verdad muchas gracias, a todos, los queremos" gritó Eriol y después salieron del escenario_

" _Sugoii, este es el mejor concierto que eh visto en mivida" gritó Chihauru "Genial, me encantó, me muero de ganas de conocerlos, enserio, vamos, vamonos ya a conocerlos" gritó Tomoyo "Te seguimos, Tommy, muestranos el camino" comentó sakura "Pues apresurence que no las voy a esperar, me muero de conocer a Hiragisawa hehe" comentpo Tomoyo_

"_LO SABEMOS" gritaron las tres chicas y se dirigierona una puerta que decía SOLO PERSONAL AUTORIZADO –grrr odio esas puertas, como si fueran la gran cosa, ja..uno que quiere conocer a sus ídolos y te queman con esas tonterias grr.. bueno ya jeje- estaban a punto de entrar cuando un joven de cabello rojizo les hablo_

"_Em, jovencitas, se puede saber que hacen?" dijo el jóven, a lo cual las chicas voltearon a verlo de frente " Umm, te me haces muy familiar" comentó tomoyo, " a si?" dijo el joven levantando una ceja " A si, Reii, " se paresuró a decir tomoyo 'esa voz' penso Reii "Daidouji-san?" preguntó el chico "Siiii, por poco y no te reconozco Reii" comentó Yomoyo_

"_Jjeje, igual, pequeña niña, y dime, que ibas a hacer?" preguntó Reii " A, pues quería ver sino hay problema en entrar y conocer a los chicos de 4 Godnss 'Aik, si lo hay entonces para llamar a mi mamá y…" pero fue interrumpida " No, claro que no hay problema Daidouji-san, pasen pasen, al fin y al cabo, otros fans tambien iban a ser admitidos he—he—he" comentó Reii" Gracias Reii" dijo Tomoyo y entró con las chicas por la puerta_

………………………

"_Aughhh, estuvo genial!" comentó Shaoran " Si, lo sabemos, fue de lo mejor" comentó Eriol "Aunque…." No pudo terminar Eriol "Aunque que?" preguntó shaoran " Tenemos que conocer a algunos fans antes de irnos al hotel…grr..como odio eso, son unos asalta vida, te abrazan y no te dejan en paz, hasta que venga seguridad..y ya sabes que vienen en 30 minutos..grr…" comentó Yue " Nahhh, no es para tanto" comentó Shaoran _

"_No es para tanto? Eso lo diras por que Meiling siempre ha estado a tu lado y espanta a las chicas, sino…no diririas eso" comento Yamazaki_

" _JEJEJE" rió shaoran" Creo que tienen algo de razón, pero ahora Meiling ya no esta, con eso de que se hiso novia de Ryuu, pero dijo que pronto vendra a ver que tal nos ha ido" dijo shaoran_

"_Hahaha si, ese Ryuu, senotaba que se moria por Mei, pero bueno" eriol fue interrumpido por Reii_

"_Chicos, a que no saben que…." Coemntó Reii "Reii, ya sabemos que nos vas a traer a unas asalta vidas y fanaticas jóvenes chicle…grr…" coemntó Yue " Ehem, ehem, no hablen asi de sus fanas, ademas, estas chicas son diferentes, una es la hija de Sonomi-san, su prima y sus 2 amigas…solo 4, una para cada uno haha, por el momento…les sugiero que las traten bien…por que sino estan podría decirse que despedidos hehe—adios" dijo Riuu " A, están afuera, por que no las haen pasarhaha" comentó Riuu mientras salia_

…………………………

_(afuera)_

"_Hhahha, me dio risa su cara, lo hubieran visto" comento Tomoyo " Jajaja me lo imagino Tommy, tía sonomi enserio tiene mucho poder haha" comentó Sakura_

"_Chicas, creo que es este el camerino no?" comentó Rika " Um, si jaja, tocamos o que?" comentó Chihauru, mientras hablaban vieron pasar al joven Reii que les sonrio y mientras se iba, vieron que la puerta del camerino se abría…._

Jjejeje que tal, espero que les haya gustado este prólogo, tal vez es algocorto pero tengo tarea- grrrrr- jeje bueno nos vemos en unos días con el primer capitulo de _4 Godnss 'Aik _ JA NE!


	2. Conociéndote

Ejeje bueno pues mil gracias por los reviews enserio, estoy muy muy agradecida con todos los que me dejaron reviews y con los que se dieron el tiempo de leer mi prólogo jeje….les dire esta historia no se, pero me gusta mucho jeje, pero como quiera me gustan mis historias, ya que como una fanatica de ccs, yo tengo mi propia perspectiva, y lo que escribo es lo que me gustaría que en realidad pasara con los personajes ….ademas para eso son los fan fics ahhhh y el concierto de U2 en monterrey será este domingo, va a ser algo super estupendo hahaha a y por cierto la canción del prólogo es de U2…la canción VERTIGO es una de mis favoritas jajaja, pero no crean que el fic será de puras canciones y cosas asi…no no, quiero hacer un fic con capitulos largos pero si no obtengo reviews no me dan ganas jaja…enserio…bueno, como decía….esta historia, será algo diferente, por que como contendrá fragmentos de canciones, quicera hacer el fic con un poquito de amor entre todos los personajes pero mas Sakura y Shaoran…..Eriol y Tomoyo…y las parejas de Rika y Chihauru no van a ser ni YUe ni Yamazaki…blah, solo van a ser amigos ellas casi no apareceran en mi historia muy seguido…pero los chicos (los cuatro) si tendrán sus conciertitos seguidos….pero bueno ya me cayo…agradecimientos a:

LADY NUX

VIOLET

SAKURA IKA

HIKARI LUNA KAMIYA

MEGUMI-CHAN

BASILEIA DAUDOJIU

SAKURA PRINCESS

ANGELO DI MARE

Mil gracias a ellas por sus comentarios jeje bueno aquí están las acotaciones para poderle entender a mi fic jejeje:

"……" diálogo de un personaje

'……..' pensamientos del personaje

(( N.A )) Notas de autor

_En cursiva_ algunas frases importantes o lyrics de canciones

... capitulo actual ...

"Um…ustedes son …?" preguntó un jóven que abrió la puerta del camerino, tenía gafas y ojos azules…jaja era eriol "Ehehe, bueno nosotros solo veníamos por unos autografos y bueno no se…a……" Tomoyo no sabía que decir la habían tomado por sorpresa con esa pregunta "Estubo genial su concierto…" contestó sakura muy animada, al parecer no tenía vergüenza por el diálogo anterior de tomoyo " Eriol…quienes…."Había preguntado un jóven de cabello color chocolate, era el lindo shaoran "Son ellas?...las chicas que mencionó Reii?" preguntó shaoran

"Um….Reii-san, em si, jeje solo veníamos por unos autografos y cosas asi, tambien que si se podrían tomar algunas fotos con nosotras si no es molestia jejeje" comntó Tomoyo "A, si …claro, bueno dejen presentarnos….mi nombre es Eriol Hiragisawa" comentó el chico de gafas " Hi hiragisawa-kun, hola jeje soy rika…..chihauru a mi derecha, la chica de cabello negro es tomoyo y aquí a mi izquierda esta sakura" comentó rika "Hola….Hi…" comentaron Sakura y Chihauru

"A..eh bueno mi nombre es Li Shaoran…" comentó el chico "Un gusto en conocerlas chicas, le sgustaría pasar a conocer a los otros 2?" comentó shaoran " Se puede? …" comentó sakura lo cual hiso que shaoran hicera una cara de _ ehehe por algo lo digo no? _O de _ es obvio , niña_ pero la cara no tenía mala intencion sólo que al jóven lo tomo por sorpresa el comentario

"Em si, bueno pasen…" comentó eriol y las jóvenes junto con shaoran lo siguieron "Woo…lindo camerino?..."comentó chihauru " Hahaha, mas bien parece departamento…." Comentó sakura " Es cierto…por cuanto tiempo estaran en Tomoeda?" preguntó Tomoyo "Pues…en dos semanas haremos un Tour por Japón verdad Yue?" comentó Eriol "A si…jeje lamento no haberme presentado soy Yue Reed ((Komen jaja solo que Yue no tiene un apellido o si? Nop…))

"Gusto joven Reed" comentaron las 4 chicas Después arrivó Yamazaki "Hola, chicas, soy Yamazaki Choguone ((Igual, no se su apellido ¬¬U)) gusto en conocer a 4 niñas tan bonitas…" comentó el chico a lo que chihauru se ruborizó 'Al parecer Shaoran tenía razón…no todas las fanas son iguales….'pensó yamazaki al notar a chihauru

"Bueno , se podrían tomar algunas fotos con nosotras hehe" comentó Tomoyo sacando su camara…"Si…hehehe" coemntó eriol "Bueno a ver acomódense ahí, mientras yo tomo las fotos…" respondió tomoyo "A caso la joven no se va a tomar alguna…" coementó Yue "Em no hehe…ella toma las fotos es como su afición, su hobbie " comentó sakura

"Ah…ya entiendo" comentó eriol Después Tomoyo les dio algunas instrucciones para tomar las fotos…es mas como unas 18 jaja "A ya estan…mañana estaran reveladas " comentó tomoyo "Ay saku…saliste muy bien, es mas todos salieron bien jeje" comentó la chica

"Bueno no tienen hambre..jeje" comentó yamazaki "Um..si por que no vamos a comprar algo" comentó rika "Si vamos…." Comentó chihauru y yue al mismo tiempo "Gracias, pero no tengo hambre, ustedes si?" comentó tomoyo" Iie…vayan ustedes" dijo eriol " pienso igual.." comentó sakura "Bueno…ai venimos" dijeron los chicos

"y bueno…que edad tienes" le pregunto shaoran a sakura " ehehe 19…" comentó la chica "A si?...yo tambien jajaja" comentó el chico "te puedo hacer una pregunta?" preguntó shaoran "hahaha pues ya estas haciendo una , pero si , que pasa? " comentó sakura

" que tal estubo el concierto hehe…necesito la opinión de otra persona, por que aquí siempre nos dicen que estubo bien pero…bueno me entiendes verdad" comentó shaoran "jajaja si, y mira a mi opinión me pareció de lo mas genial, soobre todo como tocan la guitarra…" comentó sakura muy alegre "además creo que tienes una voz tan…no se …muy genial…hehe" comentó la chica " ah..gracias…." respondió el chico algo sonrojado 'tuntun…tuntún..tuntun…' su corazó latía….

"um…bueno…ustedes escriben las canciones?" preguntó sakura "Algunas si, entre todos o si no las escribo yo…es como un pasatiempo" respondió shaoran "Enserio? Eso esta muy bien….yo a veces escribo se podría decir poemas…cuando me llega la inspiración jejeje…" comentó sakura "Enserio? Algun día los podría leer…." Comentó shaoran y sakura se le quedó viendo " ejejeje…es que comparto una pasión por la poesía….ejejeje" comentó algo nervioso el chico 'Por que me pone nervioso esos ojos verdes?' pensó shaoran

"A si ….claro…..y bueno ahorita se irán a un hotel o…" fue interrumpida la chica "No..nos quedaremos en la casa de Hiragisawa…." Comentó shaoran "Los 4?" preguntó sakura "Si, eso parece hehe…" comentó el chico "Y ustedes son originarios de Japón?" preguntó sakura "Iie….solo Yamazaki" comentó shaoran "Eriol es originario de Inglaterra, Yue de Canadá y yo de Hong Kong" terminó el chico

"Woo…entonces como fue que se conocieron y formaron la banda?" preguntó algo curiosa sakura "Hhahaha…pues Eriol es mi primo y desde antes…mucho antes…tocaba la guitarra y el violín…pero después se especializó en la guitarra eléctrica….y bueno yo también en mi niñez tenía una gran afición por la música, y tambien por mi madre…bueno…me inculcaron esa arte de tocar el piano…y bueno después en unas vacaciones cisité a Eriol y cuando vi que tocaba la guitarra , lo quise intentar y pues me enamore se podría decir de ese instrumento…." Comentó shaoran

"Sugoii….Y de donde conocen a Yue?" pregunto un poco menos curiosa sakura "Yue, ya tenía una banda en canada, creo que se llamaba _–Forgotten Soul- _y bueno Kamiya-san…el mismo que nos contrató a nosotros, estaba de visita en canada, y acudió a una de sus presentaciones y como era /es muy bueno le dio un contrato para formar otra banda…y después lo trajo a Japón donde se encontraba Yamazaki, el tocaba el bajo para un grupo musical de su escuela,entonces como Kamiya-san buscaba nuevos talentos, se presentaba en las preparatorios o universidades como espectador y si alguien le llamaba la atención, como lo hizo yamazaki y Yue, pues tenía platicas con esas personas y de mas…" comentó el chico de ojos cafes

"Y a ustedes como los contrataron?" preguntó de nuevo sakura "Umm…bueno en la preparatoria, en el ultimo año, Eriol, había llegado a Hong Kong para quedarse, entonces hubo un concurso de música en la escuela y participamos los 2, cada uno tocando la guitarra, y para nuestra sorpresa ahí se enonctraba Kamiya-san, nosotros por comentarios de amigos, sabíamos que no tocabamos tan mal, pero cuando en horario escolar, nos llamó a los 2 el director, para comentarnos nuestra interrupción, pues si nos cayo como balde de agua fría…" respondió shaoran "hahaha…pero eso no fue lo peor…" comentó el chico "A no? Entonces que mas les pasó?" preguntó la chica

"Bueno..es que….'No le puedo decir…no..' se podría decir que mi madre no aceptó 'Por eso tuve que salir de Hong Kong…' pero bueno eso ya no importa" comentó el chico "Enserio ustedes si tienen una vida interesante….y la cual por lo visto apenas esta comenzando…pero en lo que llevan tienen demasiado exitoo" respondió sakura "Es lo que parece….y bueno sakura….ya dejando temas del pasado…te gustaría no se..ir a dar un paseo conmigo por la ciudad…." Comentó shaoran y la chica se le quedó viendo "Bueno…bueno…si no quieres..no te obligo…(desanimado) es solo…se que no soy muy sociable…es mas soy..um….soy muy irritable…lamento haberte…." Fue interrumpido el chico "Hehe, si por que no?" respondió la chica sonriendo

"Enserio?" preguntó shaoran "Si, anda vamos…" respondió la chica " Um..a donde quisieras ir o visitar?" preguntó shaoran "Conoces el parque Pingüino?" respondió la chica "Si, ese parque lleno de árboles de cerezo…solo eh ido una sola vez…pero es muy lindo ese parque…." Respondió el jóven "Bueno, que te parece si vamos a ese lugar?" respondió sakura " Me parece muy buena idea…" respondió el chico "Y shaoran…." Comento la chica "Si?" preguntó el "No eres ni irritable ni antisociable" respondió la chica y alo cual el chico sonrió sonrojado "Es mas…por lo poco que hemos hablado..he visto que eres de una clase única…pero de la mejor" comentó ella algo sonrojada 'tuntun…tuntún….tuntun….' latieron sus corazones….pero no los tomaron en cuenta y salieron del edificio rumbo al parque Pingüino…

Heiia ke TaL? Um…kei? OhiO ¡! Jaja bueno fijense que me inspire esta vez y ya tengo muchas ideas hehe dejenr RevieWs Please! Si no no hay nuevo capitulo :P bueno, creo que es todo y gracias a las que me escribieron el RevieW …ArigatoU

Los QuierO y GraciaS por LeeR mi FaN FiC!

AttE: 16EstRellaS


	3. ¿Todo fue un sueño?

HOoLA HOoLa ke tal? Hahaha bueno al parecer algunos si me dejaron reviews :D y eso es genial y me pone feliz hehehe y me ayuda a continuar mis historias y perdon por lo de Yamazaki hehe, pero ps ke flojera volver a subir el capitulo asi que ya saben YAMAZAKI TAKASHI… pero aquí les va una pregunta….

¿QUE QUIEREN QUE PASE ENTRE LOS PERSONAJES?

Por que eh estado pensando y como que hacerlos novios de la noche a la mañana ehem ps no verdad…y ya tengo algo en mente muahahaha pero espero que no los vaya a decepcionar, por que todo lo que escribo esta bien planeado asi que si por favor, dime que tal este capitulo , aunque como dice otra autora lo que digan bueno o malo, no evitara que publique mis ideas XD

**Gracias a….**

Sakura Ika

Angelo di Mare

megumi-chan

Sakukato

Basileia Daudojiu

sakura princesa

**Y a ver quien a la proxima me deja un review…y al mas largo le contestare hehe**

"……" diálogo de un personaje

'……..' pensamientos del personaje

(( N.A )) Notas de autor

_En cursiva_ algunas frases importantes o lyrics de canciones

Bueno capitulo anterior….

"Enserio?" preguntó shaoran "Si, anda vamos…" respondió la chica " Um..a donde quisieras ir o visitar?" preguntó shaoran "Conoces el parque Pingüino?" respondió la chica

"Si, ese parque lleno de árboles de cerezo…solo eh ido una sola vez…pero es muy lindo ese parque…." Respondió el jóven "Bueno, que te parece si vamos a ese lugar?" respondió sakura

" Me parece muy buena idea…" respondió el chico "Y shaoran…." Comento la chica "Si?" preguntó el "No eres ni irritable ni antisociable" respondió la chica y alo cual el chico sonrió sonrojado "Es mas…por lo poco que hemos hablado..he visto que eres de una clase única…pero de la mejor" 

comentó ella algo sonrojada 'tuntun…tuntún….tuntun….' latieron sus corazones….pero no los tomaron en cuenta y salieron del edificio rumbo al parque Pingüino…

……………………………………………

_**Capitulo actual… Con tomoyo y Eriol**_

_  
You've got style looking so sharp_

Rocking hot smile you're gonna go far

_  
Just believe in yourself_

_  
You don't need to be who you're not_

_  
All you need is all that you've got_

_  
Just believe in yourself  
_

"Y dime..um Tomoyo…que edad tienes?" preguntó el joven Eriol "20…y tu..?" respondió la chica

"21" respondió el chico sonriendo "Y dime…eres de Japón, tomoyo?" pregunto eriol "Si…igual que las demas, todas nacimos aquí, en tomoeda y….y tu?" preguntó la chica

"Um..no..yo soy de Inglaterra…" respondió algo timido el chico "E-E-ENSERIO?" exclamó la chica "Si…" respondió el chico

"Y..bueno..entonces como es que ..acaso todos son de Inglaterra…?" preguntó la chica a lo que eriol sonrió "Um..bueno…tu sabes…son famosos y todo pero son muy actuales y bueno..bue…" la chica balbuceaba 

"Si..entendio..y no…todos nacimos en distintos lugares…" comentó el chico y le conto la historia parecida a la de shaoran…(si quieren volver a leerla esta en el capitulo 2)

"Eso es muy genial!" comentó tomoyo "Enserio..no es para tanto.." comentó eriol "Y que tal de fans?" comentó tomoyo

"Bu..u..eno…algunas son lindas pero otras no te enojes ni nada..pero son unas enfermas mentales..te persiguen a todos lados y ni siquiera te dejan se podríqa decir hacer del baño, y es que no es que las odie, es solo que te tratan como si fueras alguien muy importante y en verdad no es asi, todos somos iguales y no tienen por que hacer eso, me hacen sentir muy mal…" comentó el chico

"Tienes toda la razón…" comentó tomoyo "Pero de ahí es de donde ganaran dinero.." respondió la chica

_  
You should know what you are_

Money can't buy

Cuz you should know

It's all about you

"Ha…dinero…? Es cierto que nos pagan y todo…pero…pero no por eso es que cantamos…y tocamos…los chicos y yo bueno…sonara algo cursi..pero hacemos esto por que nos gusta…sino…" murmuró eriol ' Ninguno estaría aquí, y menos shaoran…de igual forma yo ' pensó el chico

"si no que? " comentó la chica "Ah..no nada…" respondio el chico con una sonrisa para evitar comentarios acerca de la conversación "A Ok…" comentó la chica

"Ya se han tardado mucho" comentó tomoyo "Si…de seguro ya se fueron por ahí…asi como shaoran y…la chica de ojos verdes..um como se llamaba…a si sakura " respondió eriol

"Que tal si vemos una película, al fin que es temprano, son las 8:06" comentó el chico "Bueno, esta bien…" comentó tomoyo y así los chicos fueron al cine

_It's not about the money you make_

It's not about the little mistakes

It's not about the people you know

You'll be fine on your own

It's not about the clothes you wear

It's not about the car I swear

It's the little things you say and you do

It's all about you  


……………………………………………

_**Con sakura y shaoran**_

Los chicos caminaban por la acera del parque pingÜino, los 2 tenía gratos recuerdos de ese lugar, aunque shaoran solo lo haya visitado una vez, iban sumidos en sus pensamientos y como eran las 8 mas o menos todavía habían niños jugando o paseando, lo cual sacó una sonrisa de la pareja

_Have fun in all that you do_

Listen to your heart it's always so true

We believe in you

Los dos se sentaron en la banca y comenzaron a platicar de su familia, de lo que hacían de niños y cosas asi, ustedes saben, y para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya estaban riendo de lo que hacía el otro, pero fueron sacados de su nubecita por un mensaje de tomoyo al celular de sakura que decía

_**Saku, las chicas y yo ya estamos en mi casa, TE ESPERAMOS en 30 minutos o LLAMO A LA POLICIA, ok?**_

Sakura al leer el mensaje le salió una gotita en la cabeza " Pasa algo?" preguntó shaoran

"No es nada malo 'eso creo' Solo que ya es hora de que este con las chicas, nos quedaríamos a dormir en casa de tomoyo…" comentó algo desilusionada sakura, enserio que se la estaba pasando bien

_You can't stop reach for the stars_

Time will tell tell people who you are

We believe in you

"Oh..entiendo…no quieres que te acompañe hasta su casa…" preguntó el chico "no, sería mucha molestia.." respondió la chica

"claro que no, anda vamos, dime por donde es.." expusó shaoran, "Bueno es por aquí…" murmuró sakura, y los dos jóvenes caminaron hasta una calle antes de la casa de tomoyo

_You should know what you are_

Money can't buy

Cuz you should know

It's all about you

Iban pensando, sakura sabía que ya no iba a poder hablar con el, pero quería tener una amistad con shaoran y el joven también pensaba algo parecido

"su casa está a 3 casas" comentó sakura parando de caminar "Oh..entiendo…" comentó shaoran mientras agachaba su cabeza…había llegado la hora de despedirse, de quien sabe donde sacó valor el chico y…

_It's not about the money you make_

It's not about the little mistakes

It's not about the people you know

You'll be fine on your own

It's not about the clothes you wear

It's not about the car I swear

It's the little things you say and you do

It's all about you

"sakura…" comentó shaoran "Um si…" levantó la cara la chica para verlo, y no creeran lo que vio…. La mano extendida de shaoran, a lo que ella dudo al principio pero de todas maneras la estrecho

"prométeme que nos volveremos a ver" expuso shaoran sonriendo "Claro que si…" comentó la chica mientras era jalada por shaoran, para darle un beso en los labios…

Al separarse los 2 chicos estaban muy sonrojados…pero sakura dudosa dijo "Por ..por que…me besaste?" a lo que el jóven comentó sonriendo todavía sonrojado "Es una forma de sellar nuestra promesa, como alguna pulsera entre los amigos" y le mostró un brazalete verde que traía shaoran en la muñeca

_If things are spinning around_

We'll pick you up when you're down 

You don't have to worry my friend

You should know it's all about you

Al escuchar esas palabras sakura sonrió, de repente es abrazada por shaoran y ella corresponde, entonces se separan y shaoran sale corriendo, pero antes de irse le grita "Cumpliré mi promesa, sakura, espero que tu también" y sakura no evitando sonrojarse entró a la casa de Tomoyo, donde se vio con las chicas…y se quedó profundamente dormida en el sillón pensando en el chico de ojos color ámbar

_It's not about the people you know_

It's not about the seats at the show

……………………………………………

_**Por la mañana**_

Sakura se levantó alrededor de las 11:00 estaba algo cansada, soñolienta mas bien con el chico, pero de repente se para y notó que "Estoy en mi casa…?" murmuró la chica, por que ciertamente se había quedado a dormir con Tomoyo

Notó que todo estaba tal cual el día anterior, y creyó que todo lo que había pasado fue un sueño, tristemente decide vestirse, toda desilusionada imaginense, pobre…

_It's not about the money you make_

It's not about the little mistakes

It's not about the people you know

You'll be fine on your own

It's not about the clothes you wear

It's not about the car I swear

It's the little things you say and you do

It's all about you

Abre su closet, y por alguna extraña razón saca la chaqueta que en su sueño traía puesta, una chaqueta color rosa pálido, y por curiosidad mete la mano al bolsillo y….

"**Es..es…el brazalete de shaoran?"**

**FIN**

Hey…ke tal…me gustó el final, ya a ustedes les toca decidir si pasó o no en verdad lo que según sakura soñó…pienso en hacer un capítulo llamado…después del final…pero no se, tal vez se arruine la magia y se pierda el misterio…la canción se llama ITS ALL ABOUT YOU, y me gustó por que hacía referencias a algunos dialoguillos entre los personajes

Bueno espero que les haya gustado…creo que fue una historia chiquita..aunque COMO DIJE no se si continuar con un capítulo extra…pero bueno a todos mis reviewers muchas gracias…y también a los que leyeron mis otras 2 historias

**Recuerden fue una producción de 16estrellas**


	4. EPILOGO

Bueno así que como pidieron EPILOGO, epílogo tendrán, o algo parecido haha para que les quede bien bien mi final, y lamento no haber actualizado pronto, pero bahhh! Muchas cosas se tienen que hacer y bueno aquí está…

**EPILOGO**

_Esa mañana que Sakura se levantó y encontró el brazalete, se había preguntado si esa mágica noche había sucedido, pero sus dudas fueron eliminadas cuando habló con Tomoyo y ella le confirmó todo, y la chica de ojos verdes se puso feliz, mucho para ser sincera…_

_Ella pensaba que si usaba la pulsera se desgastaría, así que siempre la tenía en su cofre de cosas especiales, pero cuando era una ocasión importante, no dudaba en utilizarla._

_Los meses pasaron, primero uno, luego dos y al final, el tiempo y la vida de Sakura, se estabilizaba poco a poco, pero cada vez que encontraba alguna noticia en el periódico, revista o en la tele sobre el famoso grupo…pues, se emocionaba, ya que en verdad esos chicos habían triunfado y todavía les faltaba Mucho más por hacer._

_Bueno el tiempo pasó y pasó y en Tomoeda recibieron la noticia de que el grupo vendría de nuevo a dar un concierto, pero era uno de despedida?...eso sorprendió a Sakura, ya que si muy apenas el grupo cumpliría un año...Pero cómo podría suceder algo así, se preguntaba la chica así que convocó a sus amigas, y ellas alegres y muy emocionadas aceptaron acompañarlas a aquél concierto_

…Don't get mad if I'm laughing  
Blame the caffeine for all the 5 am phone calls  
I haven't slept a single night in over a month  
And not even once did you start to make sense to me  
Well maybe I'm a little bit slow, or just consistently inconsistent  
She said, "Unpredictability's my responsibility, baby."…

_Y bueno fue el gran día, pero Sakura no se rendiría hasta saber el por qué su grupo favorito terminaría…Sus amigas sabían como se encontraba, pues a ellas les sucedía algo parecido. Así que decidieron apoyarla de cualquier forma, la acompañaron al concierto y por ayuda de nuevo de Tomoyo pudieron pasar a camerinos._

…But you're waiting at the door where everybody's  
hanging out just like they hung out before  
You didn't have to do it but you did it to say  
That you didn't have to do it but you would anyway…

_Estaba muy nerviosa la joven, ya que despues de vario tiempo volvería a hablar ocn aquél chico que le había robado todos sus sueños y su corazón, así que una persona que había concedido el permiso, les abrió la puerta para pasar y…_

…To give you something to go on when  
I go off back to the middle of nowhere  
To give you something to go on when  
I go off back to the middle of nowhere…

_Sakura no lo creía, había visto primero a Shaoran abrazar a una joven de cabello rubio al parecer y despues besarla, así que la chica salió disimuladamente, NO IBA A LLORAR, No! Y menos por alguien así…_

…They chewed me up and then they spit me out  
And I'm not supposed to let it bother me  
But maybe I'm a little bit weak - I let my frailty take the wheel  
She said, "Maybe there's a bit of me waiting for a bit of you. baby."…

_Y bueno para acortar la historia, Sakura al final se enteró que el motivo por el que rompían la banda fue, principalmente, por que Shaoran contraería matrimonio con una tal Natalie y asumiría el cargo de presidente de las empresas Li y jefe del mismo Clan…cosa que la chica jamás se hubiera imaginado, pero bueno quién lo creería, pero Sakura se repuso y al final siguió con su vida adelante_

…But you're waiting at the door where everybody's  
hanging out just like they hung out before  
You didn't have to do it but you did it to say  
That you didn't have to do it but you would anyway…

_Y pues si me preguntan después de eso que más sucedió? Les diré la verdad Sakura despertó llorando, haha , dicen que cómo, bueno el caso es que toda la historia FUE UN SUEÑO por parte de ella, y por qué llorando? Por la simple razón de que Shaoran sí era su novio, pero por el momento se encontraba en un viaje a Hong Kongya que su mamá estaba enferma, pero después el chico regresó a Japón y…_

…To give you something to go on when  
I go off back to the middle of nowhere  
To give you something to go on when  
I go off back to the middle of nowhere…

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado este pequeño epilogo haha, ni es epologo pero bueno, que lo hayan disfrutado_


End file.
